The present invention relates generally to construction of a generally spherical article used in athletic contests as well as for general recreational purposes.
The present article is used primarily by individuals or groups participating in the sport of foot bag which essentially entails the keeping of an article or ball in motion by repetitive contact with a part of the player's torso or legs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,470 discloses a game bag with both flat and curved exterior surfaces.
Information regarding the game is included in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,994 which patent discloses ball construction utilizing a ball of figure eight shaped cover members. The ball construction disclosed therein includes stitched marginal portions of the figure eight shaped members which stitching follows a figure eight pattern analogous to baseball cover construction. A shortcoming of known game bag construction is that the bag is out-of-round or of ovoidal shape with "flattened" areas rendering its rebound characteristics unpredictable.